


Me Too

by TyJax_EeOwen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Adorable, Anthony Mackie is a good bro, Bear hugs, Chris Evans's Chest Obsession, Happy Ending, Holding, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Pining Sebastian Stan, Romantic Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_EeOwen
Summary: The room was already lit up with the lights above the stage and the lights all over the ceiling, but regardless of all that, the room just glowed brighter when he saw him on stage, grinning like he always did and Sebastian was grinning himself, because of the man. Mackie knew about this, about Sebastian’s glowing demeanour when Chris Evans was involved in a subject and when he was there. He was always mellow and cool and laid back, but as soon as something related to Chris came up, he brightens up, his smile growing bigger and his chest warming up because he loved the man.





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWinter/gifts).



> I blame Jensen and also [This Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSYnXQaoRUI).
> 
> You better take responsibility.

The room was already lit up with the lights above the stage and the lights all over the ceiling, but regardless of all that, the room just glowed brighter when he saw him on stage, grinning like he always did and Sebastian was grinning himself, because of the man. He strode casually, trying not to see overeager to get another bear hug from him, like every other time they ran into each other at an interview.

Mackie knew about this, about Sebastian’s glowing demeanour when Chris Evans was involved in a subject and when he was there. He was always mellow and cool and laid back, but as soon as something related to Chris came up, he brightens up, his smile growing bigger and his chest warming up because he loved the man. He was incredible, the nicest guy and he was overwhelmingly amazing. He loved him in so many different ways, it was crazy.

Sebastian climbed the few short steps, already seeing Chris waiting for him and as soon as he reached the very edge of the stage, the other man’s arm was extended and he took it, both of them pulling each other into one big bear hug in unison and it was so warm that Sebastian was reluctant to let go.

“I missed you, how you doin’?” he very reluctantly pulled his head back when he felt Chris move and he stared at him, both grinning like mad and they were still lingering there, hands on each other platonically, Sebastian less so.

“I’m good, I’ve been good. I missed you too,” he was immediately dragged into another warm hold and he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying so much that he really did linger too long for it to seem normal, though Chris didn’t seem to mind at all. He felt the gentle tapping of Chris’ hand on his back, his arm around his shoulder and torso and he reluctantly pulled back enough to see him still grinning and he returned it with gusto.

Chris walked them over to the lineup of other actors that were in the movies with them, Anthony Mackie sidestepping them so that he was on the other end of Sebastian when they joined in, Chris’ arm still holding him from behind, his arm slung around the back of his shoulders.

A couple of minutes of talking after he was given a mic and they all sat on the separate sofas, Chris, Sebastian and Mackie sitting on one and sitting closer than necessary, Sebastian wasn’t complaining. He was enjoying that they were sitting with that kind of physical contact from hip to knee, their thighs pressed together, and the arm was still there and he was almost leaning into him, _wanting_ to lean into him, but he was stopping himself and he’d admit that it was hard. He could only just register the questions that were being thrown their way because he was too focused on Chris, on the contact and his voice and the heat generating between them.

He didn’t answer many questions, but enough that he didn’t get any weird expressions from any of the others, maybe all except Anthony. He’d been dragging him into questions that were given to Mackie and he was thankful because it made him talk and made him seem fine and not at all distracted. Sebastian’s questions had been thankfully simple enough that he hadn’t needed to ask for a repeat of the question. Most of the other questions were for Chris and RDJ and some of the ones that Chris got were related in some way to Sebastian and every time he started talking, the arm that was _still_ around his shoulders would shift until he could pat him and when he started laughing there’d be a hand on his chest and Chris would lean over him because it was that funny.

Sebastian had felt so hot and warm with all the contact, physically and emotionally. He loved all the contact, all the touching and shifting and all the comfortable, warm air between and around them.

He reacted appropriately, the way he always did and the contact was always there from both of them. It was so hard not to lean into him like they were just cuddling or something. Though by the end of the interview, Chris had done that anyway, leaning over into Sebastian’s space and it’d taken the whole interview before Sebastian actually realized it.

“Coming?” Sebastian glanced over and saw the actors starting to get up and he smiled and nodded, following them off of the stage with a wave to the audience and with the arm still there. The entire time they were there, there hadn’t been a moment without contact.

“Where to now?” he asked as they slowed down after stepping out of sight of the crowds. Sebastian looked towards Chris, only just catching the moment where Mackie passed by and patted Evans’ shoulder and they stopped, Sebastian only because Chris’ arm prevented him. He was then suddenly whirled around, the bigger man’s hands on his biceps and he pulled him in just as he leaned in.

It barely took a second for him to register what was happening and when he did, he immediately started kissing back, his hands reaching up to cup his face and neck while Chris repeatedly kissed him over and over, both their eyes closed and he leaned his body in, pressing against Chris from the chest down. His arms were around his waist and upper torso, holding him in place and the kissing grew slower but no less passionate. He was too warm, too hot and he was ignoring all of it for just a few more seconds of this. Chris’s warm arms and hands on him, his lips attached perfectly with his own and gradually tilted his head, the kissing seeming to get better since it drew them closer.

“Guys,” he could feel the reluctance the moment Chris heard Anthony and they both broke the kiss, Sebastian lazily opening his eyes, staring through half-lidded ones at Chris who looks just as kissed-mad as he felt. His heart was still racing and he was still so warm and they just stayed there for a stretched out second before Chris seemed all too reluctant to let go before someone passed by.

The bigger man was still staring at him, a smile starting to grow back on his lips and Sebastian’s followed quickly, both grinning like madmen and he felt the arms return around his shoulder in all the silence.

They started walking, Mackie now way ahead of them as they made their way towards the lounge room that the rest of the group were in. There was silence, and more silence and even more silence before Sebastian finally leaned into Chris.

“Me too,” he said quietly and glanced at him just in time to see his face widen and then laugh softly before looking at him with all that happiness bare on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and I know for a fact that there'll be more.


End file.
